parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Violet Parr Hears a Princess
VioletParrandCeciliaFan496's movie-spoofs of "Horton Hears a Who" It appeared on YouTube on January 24st, 2019 Cast *Horton - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Ned - Elsa (Frozen) *Sally - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) *Dr. Mary Lou LaRue - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Jojo - Fru Fru (Zootopia) *Morton - Robyn Starling (Tom & Jerry: The Movie) *Sour Kangaroo - Bratty Kid (The Loud House) *Rudy Kangaroo - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Vlad Vladikoff - Smiler (The Emoji Movie) *Miss Yelp - Branch (Trolls) *Tommy - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Katie - Junior (Total Drama) *Bunny Vlad - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Horton Nose Inflated - Violet Parr Inflated (Deviantart) Movie Transcript Violet Parr Hears a Princess Trailer/Transcript Parts #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 1 - Opening #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 2 - In the Cool of the Pool/Class in Session #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 3 - A Yelp for Help #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 4 - Community Standards #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 5 - Who-Ville/96 Daughters/Family Tradition #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 6 - Keep It to Yourself #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 7 - Good News Only #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 8 - Cosmic Convergence #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 9 - Brainiest Brain #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 10 - The Perfect Place/Violet Parr The Brave #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 11 - Making Trouble #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 12 - Lighter Than a Feather #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 13 - Weird Feeling #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 14 - Being Alone #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 15 - Evil Plans #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 16 - Summer Show #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 17 - Code of Honer/Mister Smarty Smarts Attacks #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 18 - Warning Who-Ville/The Clover Field #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 19 - Finding the Speck #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 20 - Under Attack #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 21 - Admit You're Wrong #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 22 - We Are Here!/One More Voice #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 23 - Hearing the Humans/No Matter How Small #Violet Parr Hears a Princess Part 24 - End Credits Movies Used * Horton Hears a Who (2008) Gallery Violet Parr.jpg|Violet Parr as Horton Elsa the Snow Queen.jpg|Elsa as Ned Jack_Frost.jpg|Jack Frost as Sally Taran.jpg|Taran as Dr. Mary Lou LaRue Fru_Fru.jpg|Fru Fru as Jojo Robyn was almost worried after Jerry introduces Tom and himself.png|Robyn Starling as Morton Bratty_Kid_full_body.png|Bratty Kid as Sour Kangaroo Sawyer1324.jpg|Sawyer as Rudy Kangaroo Smiler.png|Smiler as Vlad Vladikoff Branch trolls.png|Branch as Miss Yelp Jenny_Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Tommy Junior_png.png|Junior as Katie Yin by lucius4277-d53xsf1.png|Yin as Bunny Vlad Power shift by alanes-d9pqvt7.jpg|Violet Parr Inflated as Horton Nose Inflated Category:Horton Hears a Who Movies Category:Horton Hears a Who Movie-Spoofs Category:Horton Hears a Who Parody Movies Category:Horton Hears a Who Movie Spoofs Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Jack Frost and Elsa Category:VioletParrandCeciliaFan496 Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Trents gang spoofs